Falindar
'''Falindar '''was a durzagon with Ice Devil descent and was the leader of the duergar clan that took control of Firehammer Hold from their dwarven cousins. Interactions Falindar fought against the Golden Shield Company at Firehammer Hold when the company was rescuing Jekk Ironfist from the keep. He was looking for the real Delimbyr Bloke and more information on it and was trying to torture it out of Jekk. Falindar and his two ice golems slew Daardendrien Brightscale in the battle. Falindar was slain by Rogan McDonnel. Falindar's room was discovered and contained gold raided from Firehammer Hold as well as the slaves that were brought to them. Inside his room, Llelmar Nightstar also found a box that held letters written in Infernal script. Falindar's Letters letters were transcribed from Infernal by [[Psylocke] and were all signed off by a P.] Letter #1 Use these orbs to communicate with Grimfur and Theja. I will communicate with you through these letters between Grazzwazz. I trust you know how to operate them? After all, you may come from a Gelugon, but you’re still half a bearded gnome. Here are the updates: * Our underground ally has completed the deal with the hobgoblins. The assault on Secomber will start soon. Once those feylings invade Julkoun and maintain their information blackout, the other cities should be unable to come to Secomber’s aid. * I’ve sent your stupid stone to the orcs in Harpshield. Once the hobgoblins have finished, they will deliver the stone from the orcs to you. DO NOT show your face until then. The hobgoblins should arrive to deliver it to you by the end of May. * Theja’s preparations will complete soon as well. She sends thanks for sending your elite soldiers as reinforcements to watch over that hole. Enclosed is a Pearl of Power, courtesy of the Red Wizards. If not, beat it out of Grazzwazz. Letter #2 Praising me doesn’t get you anywhere, Falindar. As Asmodeus commands, you obey. Remember to keep up the farce that Laduguer is still alive. Safe to say, something down in that vault is what’s making resurrection rituals problematic for this region. The duke is a duke, but still a man. I encountered some delays but he’s in my grasp now. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you care. Now, sit down before you read the next part and try not to kill any of the slaves the nice hobgoblins brought you. The orcs have been wiped out by a new group in town. Gilndark watches over them now to the best of his ability but that pestering filth Rodolf is back in Daggerford, saved by the same fools. Take extra caution of hiding your tracks now that brat is back. There is a party of six, two humans, a lizard, a half-elf, a gnome and a catfolk. Heed my words on how to deal with them, I know it can be hard for your rock head to understand the word ‘advice’ and equate stubborn with idiot. * The armored human is strong but lacks capability of fighting at range. Do NOT engage him, he is a Paladin of Helm. * The lizard is another Paladin of an unknown God. He protects the group like a mother watches her eggs. He is weak alone, separate him or take him out of the fight as soon as possible. * The other human dons a disguise as an old man while in town but her true form is a soulknife that Gilndark thinks comes from Gracklstugh, where Graydon comes from. You would be wise to use him against her. * The half-elf is wily and knows his way around the blade, don’t let him escape your sight. * The gnome’s armor shouldn’t deter you from hitting him, his spells and affinity to lightning and thunder is detrimental to your constructs. * The cat merely plays a support role to the party. If you focus on the cat, it will remove a massive amount of plays from their group. That means, DO NOT fight them in an enclosed space. SET UP TRAPS and AMBUSHES. FIGHT AT RANGE. Prepare yourselves. I’ve sent Theja and Grimfur the same advice. Prove to me that you can at least read. Letter #3 I can’t be bothered about your rambling of the new hobgoblins. We need as much extra protection on these slaves with your incessant whipping. Your methods are unsustainable, you fool. These hobgoblins underwent a similar process that Gilndark did for your elites. But instead of grafting demonic essence onto their souls, our underground friend grabbed scrappings from the Far Realm. They can wipe memories, and were extremely effective in wiping out the psychics, as evidence of that Creed working for you right now instead of his own clan. Clearly, you’re more of a bearded gnome than a Gelugon. Your bootlicking might have gotten you this far but from here on out results are more important you fool so wise up. Quick. MAKE SURE YOU READ THE REST OF THIS LETTER. Your imp has confessed that you’ve done nothing to prepare for these adventurers. If you fail, you will feel a thousand years of pain from Asmodeus himself before he returns you back to this world. Theja has fallen, but not without summoning her dreadknight. She’s not a demon like us, but she has her ways of returning so not much loss here. The same group of adventurers wiped out her gnolls. We’ve lost our means of keeping Waterdeep busy, but Theja says that she’s already planted contingency plans in case of her death. Such is to be expected of a Voskir from Szass Tam’s era I suppose. The adventurers probably don’t know this, fools as they are. This means you’re next, Gilndark says that they’re coming to you to rescue Jekk. STOP PLAYING WITH HIM AND SEND HIM TO ASMODEUS. I know you want your stupid stone, and the party has it. This is your chance. Garran is holding the line as well as one would expect, he may lack his father’s physical strength but his imposing presence and way with sorcery is just as terrifying. You would think the beings in that vault would be immune to fear but Garran seems to be able to overcome that. Also, Asmodeus knows that you’re scheming against our Red Wizard allies. Cute but meaningless. Asmodeus has already seen fit for Gilndark to wander the plane as the spectre that he is for the rest of eternity as punishment. He was meant to possess Garrandar not corrupt him. Now all we have is his knock-off offspring who can’t even do half of what that monstrosity of Tempus could do. If you do survive the adventurers, you’re up next to accompany that boy into the vault. Him being magically aged by Szass Tam himself has not made him as stable or as malleable as you would like to put your cold stubby fingers on and the last thing we want is to have this alliance falter before it succeeds. In the upcoming Summer Solstice, the remaining Ulokirs from Theja’s cabal will enact their daylight ritual and give Garran a deeper foothold within the vault. We CANNOT be disturbed during this time. I have placed enough disturbances around the region to make sure of that. I will send our Underdark ally against Waterdeep thanks to those meddling fools. Secomber will not be as well defended then. If need be, you WILL send your worms there. Chaslar, Theja’s Enchantment counterpart has sent not one but two krakens against Baldur’s Gate and their precious Seaward has been subtly sabotaged over the last months perfectly, they won’t know what hit them. With Dagult in Helm’s Hold for the crowning of the pontiff, I will personally see to the disruption and schism of those zealots.